As the demand for integrated circuits having ever-small device features continues to increase, the need for improved illumination sources used for inspection of these ever-shrinking devices continues to grow. One such illumination source includes a laser-sustained plasma source. Laser-sustained plasma light sources are capable of producing high-power broadband light. Laser-sustained light sources operate by focusing laser radiation into a gas volume in order to excite the gas, such as argon or xenon, into a plasma state, which is capable of emitting light. This effect is typically referred to as “pumping” the plasma. Typical plasma cell designs fail to provide adequate resistance to high temperature and high pressure environments, compromising the integrity of the seals, the body of the plasma cell and the quality of the atmosphere inside of the plasma cell. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those of the identified above.